


Good Time

by servecobwebheadaches



Series: Kinky Prompts From Tumblr [1]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, PWP, Public Sex, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:57:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7561309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/servecobwebheadaches/pseuds/servecobwebheadaches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Public sex kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Time

"Mm, you look so good,” Ryan murmured into the crook of Brendon’s neck. They were at some fancy, formal, and professional business party, dressed up in the nicest clothes they owned. They had their own side of the table, managers sitting across from him and talking to each other.

With a quiet lull, Ryan knew he could get away with almost anything.

“Oh, really?” Brendon said in reply.

“Yeah.”

Brendon was smiling widely, looking down at Ryan. There was a slight blush decorating his cheeks, which Ryan didn’t fail to notice.

“Are you having a good time?” Ryan asked.

“Sure, sure.”

“Want me to make it even better?” Ryan whispered, subtly walking his fingers down Brendon’s chest. Brendon let out a shaky breath, his eyes following Ryan’s hand down his body and between his legs.

Ryan cupped his cock, the touch light, and it was Brendon’s turn to hide his face in Ryan’s shoulder. With only slight movements of Ryan’s thumb, he could feel Brendon getting hard in his hand.

“Fuck, fuck,” Brendon said, breathy.

“Oh, B, watch your mouth. We’re supposed to be so composed tonight, you wouldn’t want to ruin our image,” Ryan teased.

Brendon groaned, shifting under Ryan’s touch.

“Sh, shh, my love, we can’t have anyone hearing us. Unless you’d like that. Everyone seeing you moan and and be all desperate like the little slut that you are.” As if taking it as a command, Brendon rolled his hips into Ryan’s hand.

“Please, Ryan,” Brendon whimpered.

“Please, what?” Ryan said, pressing his palm harder into Brendon’s cock.

Brendon’s body twisted a bit, and Ryan continued palming him under the table.

“So pretty,” Ryan said, “and so good for me.”

Brendon’s cock twitched, and when Ryan tightened his fingers, he knew Brendon came in his pants. Ryan tsked, pulling his hand away.

“Fuck you, now what am I supposed to do?” Brendon looked down at his pants, the mess there.

“Oh, I think you liked it, though.”

Ryan elbowed his glass of water into Brendon’s lap, made it look like an accident. “Brendon, I’m sorry,” Ryan said, acting surprised.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. We should probably be getting home, anyway,” Brendon said, with a glint in his eye.

Ryan smirked, and followed Brendon out.


End file.
